cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Ninja Cookie is a Rare Cookie that was released alongside his combi pet, Little Ghost, on September 26, 2016. He has the ability to jump extra times and throw shuriken after a certain number of jumps has been reached. Ninja Cookie is also one of the handful of Rare Cookies who has been given a Magic Candy, receiving it as part of a conjoined set of updates to celebrate Chuseok. Skill Can jump in the air up to 8 times. After a number of jumps, Ninja Cookie is able to throw shurikens and destroys obstacles. Use Double Jump to throw shurikens. Level Up increases destruction points. Magic Candy When the gauge is full, slide right after Double Jump to dash. During the dash, the Cookie throws shuriken and receives extra points. The stronger the enchanted power, the faster the gauge fills and the more Dash Points can be received. Story Just as making a dough demands diligent kneading, tireless training is of equal importance on the path of the ninja. No cookie has unraveled the flavor and ingredients of the mysterious Ninja Cookie. So secretive! He is able to jump multiple times, using the wind as his stepping stone. Some say he steps on wind, others claim he is using a ninja replication technique. And with training, he can jump even higher! Sky's the limit, literally. (Mummy) Seriously, did you think that Ninja Cookie will at last take off the mask at this party? He is wrapped more than ever! Please, don't step on the bandages! (Tsukikage)'' A true ninja master can dissolve in the dark like a shadow, and their eye is as sharp as a blade.'' Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * General * Swift as the wind. * You must learn to overcome all obstacles. * Only I can beat me. * Training is over. * Steady as the mountain. * Let's see what you've learned! * Can you win in a battle with yourself..? 1vs1 Race * Faster than the wind! * This is going to end before you know it. * Show me what you've got. * You are no match for me... Tired *Need more training... Trial Welcome *The time has come! *My shuriken always find their mark! *Nothing is Impossible! Lobby Daily Gift *Take it. "Hi!" * Yes...? * Tss..! * Ughuh! (Mummy) * Ugh! (Mummy) Like * Thank you. But my skills are far from perfect. * I deserve no compliments yet! * Uh... (Mummy) * Ughuhuh! (Mummy) Talk * I do like things that remind me of the ocean... * I must resist the temptation of treasures... * Remember: every great deed begins with discipline! * The wind of change is coming... * Huuuh! (Mummy) * Uh... Uhh... (Mummy) * Huh! Uuuh! (Mummy) * Huh? (Mummy) Gift *My training is far from over! (Given Polished Shuriken) *Huh... (Given Cracked Treasure Stone, Mummy) *Uh! Huh! (Given Solid Blue Sugar Crystal, Mummy) Mummy equipped General * Uhhh... * Ugh... * Huhhhh... 1vs1 Race * Tired * Tsukikage equipped General *From the dark..! *Perseverance is power. *... *Nothing is impossible! *You won't even hear me breathing! 1vs1 Race * Tired *... Relationship Chart * GingerBrave: This Cookie always has a plan... * Red Pepper Cookie: I admire his diligence, but staying calm is key... * Yoga Cookie: Not many Cookies can achieve such concentration... * Plum Cookie: Attentive learner... Not bad. Updates * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock goal was changed from hitting Escape Level 14 to reaching Land 3. *September 8, 2018 **Magic Candy has been added. **The combination bonus has been changed from "1,500 extra points for destroying an obstacle" to "Start with +100 Energy." * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Conditions for Dash have been modified. Trivia *He was known as NinjaBread in OvenBreak 2. *Ninja Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "Never perform ninja jumps at home!" *Ninja Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake! I'm grateful!"